User talk:Allirea
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twitterponies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Allirea page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mlp rainbow (Talk) 18:54, July 11, 2011 I did! :D Still working on Nursey's profile. :3 Nurse Redheart 23:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure who has admin rights to this Wiki, but I'd like to have a hoof in expanding AJ's Wiki page here if I may. TP Applejack 02:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Need to ask..... Accordingly, my char is show-derived. And I need to ask whether it is possible to remove pages in the wiki. Thanks for reading. Waiting for your reply. And uh, I'm kinda new to this talk page. Can you explain how does it work?Roygbow 15:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Contacts Hi, who should I contact about new characters and auditioning characters? Also, how do you add the contents menu to the character's pages? Thanks. Cherry 18:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) About character pages Hi! I have a couple questions. Firstly, can the "Relationships" section of a character's page include general, non-romantic relationships as well? Secondly, should character pages have a section on character-related items that are worth mentioning, but not important enough to merit their own pages? Thanks.Dirty Rocklander 06:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops, sorry. I didn't see before I sent my last message. Feel free to ignore it.Dirty Rocklander 07:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, the Relationships section of a character page is a good place for non-romantic relationships, but friendships don't really belong there since we're all friends, really. I'll update the Help file to clarify this. As for the items you were talking about, what did you have in mind? We don't want to be Wikipedia, so having articles about everyday stuff like shovels is probably a little silly, but for technology items that are relevant and unique to the RP (ie, anything that actually needs a description), they can have their own separate pages. For anything else, an external link for reference material is fine. --Allirea 08:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the help. The items I had in mind were things like Dirty's imitation Element of Harmony necklace, although they could probably go in the Description section instead. As for relationships, it's a good idea to exclude ordinary friendships to avoid bogging people down with a lot of useless information, but unusual and interesting friendships could be worth mentioning.Dirty Rocklander 16:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, we really need to keep the Relationships section just for actual relationships (boyfriend/girlfriend, husband/wife, family members), it'd get too unruly otherwise. If you really need to include friendship info, it can go in the Description/Personality or History/Background sections. As for the necklace, the only real concern would be creating confusion, since there will never, ever be more Elements of Harmony, nor will they ever be wielded by other ponies, and someone in Ponyville with a fake EoH necklace could cause confusion in that regard. But, if you really need to include it, you can do it by linking to the Elements of Harmony article, just be careful with the wording. --Allirea 18:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC)